Truth or Dare?
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Nikki has had a tough week at work. Jack, Clarissa and Thomas invite her to the pub. When it is only Jack and Nikki left he challenges her to a game of truth or dare. Is it only a game or something more? I own nothing.
1. Truth or Dare

Nikki has had a tough week at work. Jack, Clarissa and Thomas invite her out to the pub. When it is only Jack and Nikki left he challenges her to a game of truth or dare. Is it only a game or something more?

I own nothing.

"Nikki." Jack called into Nikki's office where she was sat thinking.

"What, sorry. It's been a long week."

"Coming to the pub?"

"Love to."

"Great, Thomas is coming too, as is Clarissa. Thomas is driving, he's on call tonight. Meet you in five?"

"Sure."

She quickly grabbed her coat, her laptop and her car keys. She made her way outside and put her belongings in Thomas's car. Clarissa was in the front with Thomas leaving her and Jack to share the back seat.

"Jack, Nikki. Hope you don't mind squishing up, my daughter booster seat is in the back."

"That's not a problem for us is it Nik? We don't mind getting close. Do we?" Jack said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh I don't know Jack. You do kinda smell today!" Nikki replied leaning into his embrace.

"Come on you lot!" Clarissa called.

Thomas drove them all to the pub and Jack brought them all a drink. Beer for him, wine for the girls and a coke for Thomas.

After about 2 hours Thomas got called out and had to leave us, Clarissa went with him so he could drop her home. Jack and Nikki were left in the booth alone. The pair were slightly tipsy at this point, Nikki more so than Jack. Nikki laughing, letting go of the tension that had come from the weeks work. Jack glad to see Nikki happy, she had seemed down this week. Jack had fancied Nikki for quite some time now, but never really thought anything of it. He cared for her deeply and was saddened when he saw her upset. Nikki also held an attraction towards him but had put it to the back of her mind and never spent time thinking about it. It was a mutual attraction that neither of them were aware of.

"You know what Jack." Nikki said suddenly.

"What Nikki?"

"I've had a terrible week, how do you fancy getting really drunk?" Nikki asked.

"I think it sounds like a fantastic idea! I'll get shots." Jack said getting up and going to the bar.

Jack returned with four shots each and placed them on the table between them.

"Right," he said, "We're going to play a game. Truth or dare. You drink after your go."

"Oh you are on!" Nikki smiled, sitting up, ready.

"Truth or dare Nikki?"

"Truth."

"Alright. Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Once before. He lives in America now. He was my best friend, nothing more, but I loved him."

"Loved, past tense?"

"He's moved on, I hope I have too. Your turn. Truth or dare?" Nikki replied, downing a shot.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go over to that man and get his number!"

"Oh Nik, are you doubting me?"

Jack walked over to a man sitting alone at the bar.

Nikki watched him, suppressing a giggle. She couldn't hear what was being said but sure enough after a few minutes Jack was walking back towards her, number in hand.

"Well done Jack!" Nikki smiled.

"I'm amazing! If I do say so myself! Your up." Jack announced, taking a shot.

"Well it will have to be a dare. Do your worst Hodgson!"

"Well Nikki! I dare you to go and sing in the karaoke!"

"No! This is going to be so embarrassing!" Nikki sighed as she got up and went over the the machine in the corner!"

Nikki ended up singing Happy by Pharell Williams. Nikki wasn't the best of singers but she had most of the pub singing along with her so her voice was mostly unheard. Jack stood and clapped her at the end.

"Well done Nik!"

"Thanks," she said, catching her breath and downing her drink.

"I'm going for truth."

"Fine, have you ever been skinny dipping?" Nikki said after thinking for a moment.

"Yes, I was 18, finished all my exams and my mates and I headed out camping for two weeks. We went with a group of girls and we all ended up in a lake one night completely naked." Jack answered.

"Sounds like it was a great weekend."

"Mmm... From what I remember!" Jack laughed. Taking a shot. "Truth or dare Nik?"

"Dare." Nikki answered.

"Go up to the bar and buy the hottest thing they can offer you and then eat it."

"Oh Hodgson, have you not noticed my ability to have heat?" Nikki asked not fazed at all, she could handle spices, chillies, whatever.

Nikki returned to the booth with a red chilli and ate it all. Jack sat there impressed.

"Wow Nik, I didn't expect you to be able to handle that!" Jack confessed.

"There's more to me than you know Jack!"

Nikki took a shot.

"Right my turn, dare." Jack said.

"I dare you to go to the toilets and take off you boxers and then come out wearing them over your jeans." Nikki dared.

"Oh, Nik! Your ruining all my chances!" Jack pretended to sulk and went and did as she said.

He cam back out wearing brightly coloured boxers over his jeans and she could not suppress her laughter, he got so many looks walking through the pub.

"I've done it." He stated. Downing his shot.

"Indeed!" Nikki laughed.

Jack smiled, she was happy again.

"Your final shot, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want kids?"

Nikki was silent, staring at him. it was something she had always wanted, something that's she had always fantasised about. Family, love, care. But she'd never found the right person. She thought about Jack. Then stopped herself. It would never happen.

"Yes." She replied after a moment.

"How many?" Jack asked.

"Two."

"When?"

"One question, that's all your allowed!" Nikki said perking up again, laughing. She took her shot.

"Come on Nikki! You didn't give me much then!" Jack moaned.

"No more. What about you, truth or dare?"

"Fine! Truth please!" Jack agreed.

"Do you want children, if so how many?" Nikki asked.

"I do want children, and like you I also want two."

"When?" Nikki asked.

"No. Not saying anymore!" Jack answered. Doing his last shot.

"Oh come on! You got two questions!" Nikki pointed out.

"Yes but your one question included two questions!"

"So, I still only asked one."

"Fine, I want kids as soon as I can. I want to love and care for someone as much as they would love and care for me. I want family. It's something I've always wanted, something I've fantasised about" Jack stated.

Nikki stared at him. He had just said exactly what she was thinking moments before.

"The thing is Nikki I just can't seem to tell the person that I love, that I want to love and care for her, and start a family with because I'm worried she doesn't feel the same way."

"Right, well how long have you known this woman?" Nikki asked.

"Well a few years ago I started working at this new place and she was there. From the moment that I first saw her I thought she was amazing but way out of my league. You see she's my boss and I don't want to make things awkward between us." Jack explained.

"Well what if this girl that you like felt the same way? Nikki asked holding back a smile. She moved closer to him.

His eyes found hers, he looked hopeful. "Then I would love very much to kiss her right now and then take her home, if she was ok with that of course." He moved closer now too.

"Well, I think that would be ok, but she would prefer to bring you back to hers."

"I'm sure I could manage that is that's what she wants." Jack smiled. They were sitting right next to each other now.

"That's what I want," Nikki murmured.

Their foreheads pressed against each other.

"You know once we go there, there's no going back." Jack said.

"I know." Nikki assured.

"Ok then,"

Jack leant in slightly, their mouths touched briefly. Her soft lips brushed against his.

Nikki pressed her lips back against his. She was sure of this. She had always cared, always thought he was out if her league. He was slightly younger, her colleague. He was the one, Thomas had told her weeks ago, who was jealous of her and that police officer. She hadn't taken any notice. Of course she liked Jack, just never imagined he would be interested.

He responded. He was sure. He had always cared, always thought she was way out of his league. She was slightly older, his boss. She was the one, Clarissa had told him weeks ago, who was jealous of him with the police officer. He had taken any notice. Of course he liked Nikki, just never imagined she would be interested.

She broke away. "Let's go" she whispered.

They stood up. Jack took her hand in his own and they walked out the pub together, getting some odd stares because Jack still had his boxers over his jeans.

There was a cab waiting outside the pub which they got into and went back to Nikki's.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Nikki asked as she opened the door to her flat.

"No, I'm alright." Jack answered. Taking his coat off.

Nikki was nervous. Jack had been to hers before just never like this.

"Something to eat perhaps?" She asked.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Ok, why don't we go and sit down." Nikki suggested nervously. She had no idea why she had suddenly gotten so nervous.

"Nikki, if your having second thoughts, I can go." Jack said.

"No! Please stay. It's just been a while since I felt this way about anyone. Just, please, stay." Nikki said as she made her way closer to him.

"Of course." Jack said looking at her.

They stood millimetres apart now. Nikki lent up and the gap between them closed. Jack responded immediately. The kiss only lasted a moment but it left them both hungry for more. Jack wrapped his arms around Nikki and lifted her up, pushed her back against the wall. Kissing her again.

She made no effort to stop him. This was what she wanted. What was missing in her life.

They broke apart for a moment. Jack looked at her.

"Sure?" He asked one final time.

"Sure." She confirmed.

He carried her into her bedroom and the door shut behind them.

What do you think?


	2. The morning after

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this!

2.

Nikki woke up first the next morning and sat up. Her head throbbed. She noticed Jack then. He was lying there his arm draped over her torso, slowly waking up. She smiled. Didn't regret it one bit. Last night had been incredible. She only hoped that Jack still felt the same sober.

She kissed him lightly, he sat up abruptly.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning," he replied kissing her back.

She felt relief. He felt the same.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"Not good, yours?"

"Awful,"

"What's the time?"

"About 10:30 I think. At least it's a Saturday and we have nowhere to be,"

"Sounds inviting." Jack whispered biting her ear gently.

"Only if your up to it." Nikki smiled, her head flinching, responding to his touch.

He quickly moved himself so he was on top of her. And a repeat performance of the previous night was soon underway.

At 11:30, after showering together they decided to get some breakfast. Nikki didn't have a lot in so they went to a cafe a few streets away.

"This is great," Jack said suddenly when they were sitting down in a booth at the back of the cafe tucking in to a cooked breakfast.

"I know, the food is good here." Nikki agreed.

"I wasn't talking about the food, I meant us. Together." Jack corrected "but yes'm I agree the food is good here!"

"Well yes, it is great isn't it. I wonder how the others will react in Monday."

"Shall we see how long it will take them to figure it out? We just act completely normal around them, kiss and hug hello and goodbye, flirt with each other and see if they figure it out." Jack suggested.

"Yeah, but they know us so well I mean we have always been flirting slightly with each other for ages. It won't take them long."

"Let's see shall we?"

The rest of the weekend flew by, Nikki and Jack spent every moment of it together. Laughing. Talking. Bedroom things...

When Monday came Jack and Nikki didn't want to go to work. But they knew if neither of them showed, Clarissa and Thomas would have discovered their secret.

Jack spent Sunday night at his house and Nikki at hers. They both wished the other was there with them.

Nikki was at work before he was on Monday and when he arrived she asked him into her office.

She kissed him passionately as soon as the door was closed.

"I missed you last night." She confessed between kisses.

"Me too! I was lonely." He replied.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, springing apart Jack ribbed lipstick off his lips and Nikki moved round to the other side of her desk, pretending to look at something.

"Come in." She called.

Thomas entered.

"Nikki, Jack. Good morning. Nikki, I have your laptop, you left it in my car in Friday. I tried to drop it round to yours on Saturday morning but there was no answer."

"Oh, I forgot that I left that there! I had a late night on Friday didn't get up until late, thank you."

"No worries, do you two mind doing the autopsy this morning, I've got a stack of paperwork to catch up on." Thomas asked.

"That's fine, we'll go change now." Nikki said.

The pair made their way to the locker room to change out of their work clothes and into scrub uniform. Nikki pulled her top over her head and Jack simply stared at her.

"You're beautiful, you know that don't you!" Jack spoke.

"Your not so bad yourself" Nikki replied as Jack pulled his t shirt over his head, exposing his tight torso.

The two continued to change, complimenting each other, exchanging the occasional kiss. Jack noticing a few hickeys that he had left on Nikki from their fun over the weekend.

The day passed and they both went back to Jack's at the end. Nikki left her car there so they could go together and arrive together the next morning. Clarissa had noticed them leaving together holding hands. She had her suspicions and would confront them the next day.

Nikki ran her hand up and down Jack's thigh the whole way back to his and by the time that they arrived Jack was so ready they barely made it inside.

Jack had ordered Chinese for them both whilst Nikki selected a film. The had ordered take away together before so he knew what she liked. Nikki was used to watching films that Jack liked when she was over at his house but she had recently ordered a DVD which had come the day before, so she had brought that over for them to watch. She had decided that now that she was his girlfriend she could get away with making him watch the films she liked.

"Ok Nik. What are we watching?" Jack asked as he came into his living room.

"The Fault in Our Stars."

"The what? Come on Nik!" He whined.

"Uh uh, we're watching this."

"Fine I guess!"

They got themselves drinks and the doorbell rang as they had placed them in the living room.

"That'll be the food!"

"Mmmm..."

Jack went and answered the door whilst Nikki pressed play.

They settled down and watched the film together. The two just enjoyed the company and the possibility of something more later on. Jack ended up quite enjoying the film, even shedding a tear at the sad parts, although he would never admit to it.

Nikki was crying in his arms and holding Jack tight. Jack just held her and protected her. Maybe this wasn't a bad choice of film after all.

Jack and Nikki went to bed after the film had finished and slept wrapped in each other's arms.

Let me know what you think


	3. Meet Jack's girlfriend

3.

They arrived together the next morning and went straight to Nikki's office. Neither of them checked that it was empty...

They kissed each other passionately and laughed together before they heard a small cough.

They stopped abruptly. They pulled away and stared at each other not daring to turn their heads and see the accusing eyes of Clarissa staring back.

"Busted!" Said Jack smiling before turning round to Clarissa.

"Good morning Clarissa! Let me introduce you to my girlfriend Nikki." Jack said cheerily, "Nikki, meet Clarissa, one of my best friends and a work colleague."

Nikki just stared at Jack. As did Clarissa. The three of them stood speechless.

"Well, Clarissa I know that you will be curious so I will explain. Sorry if this is embarrassing for you Nikki. Basically last Friday at the pub Nikki and I got quite drunk during a game of truth or dare and ended up having sex. Neither of us regretted it and we spent the weekend together. So here we are. Clarissa this is my girlfriend Nikki." Jack explained.

"Hi Nikki, nice to meet you." Clarissa laughed going over.

"Hi," Nikki said smiling.

"What's going on here?" Thomas asked as he came into the room and saw Nikki and Clarissa shaking hands and greeting each other as they had only just met.

"Thomas! Meet my girlfriend." Jack exclaimed.

"Girlfriend?" Thomas asked confused, "who, I don't see anyone new here?"

"Hi Thomas, I'm Jack's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you!" Nikki introduced.

"You two!" Thomas smiled. "Finally!"

"What do you mean finally?" Nikki asked.

"You two have been flitting about each other for months, I mean when I first came here I thought you were together already."

"Really, we only got together last Friday."

"Well however long it took you, congratulations. I wish you both the best."

"Thanks mate." Jack smiled.

"Now shall we get back to work?"

"Yeah. That brings me to the reason I was in your office in the first place Nikki. There was a fire last night in a warehouse, a body was found inside and its your job to go and expect it, take lover boy with you, I've text you the address." Clarissa explained.

The week went by as did the case. Nikki had been on call most nights but her and Jack had still managed to get some alone time together. Jack hadn't stayed at his house since Monday.

Friday came by and the four at the Lyell centre went off to the pub once again.

"So Jack, you never told us what this game of truth or dare involved." Thomas started.

"You want to find out?" Jack challenged.

"I'm up for it if you are." Thomas replied.

"Oh absolutely. 6 shots coming up." Jack smiled and went to the bar.

Clarissa and Nikki smiled at each other. Nikki was on call this week and Clarissa didn't fancy joining in with the game.

"All righty then!" Jack exclaimed putting the shots down in the table. "You want to go first?"

"No, Jack, truth or dare?" Thomas asked.

"Truth."

"Ok, when did you first realise that you liked Nikki."

"Oh, tricky one. I've liked Nikki from the moment that we first met, but I don't think that you mean that like so I will continue," Jack said. "I started to realise that I like liked Nikki when we were in Afghanistan with Leo. It was a cold night and we ended up in the same bed to try and conserve our body heat. that was the first time that I wished we could spend every night like that. So therefore the moment that I stated to like like Nikki." Jack smiled, taking a shot, he kissed her.

"Alright alright!" Thomas declared. "Enough of the mushy stuff."

"Truth or dare Thomas?" Jack asked

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go over to that woman sitting alone and get her number."

"Fine."

Thomas went over and came back not thirty seconds later with a bar mat with her number. Jack swore that he saw her eyes flicker over towards them for a moment.

"Wow mate, didn't think you would do that that quickly." Jack confessed.

"Oh you know me mate. I'm a wonder with the women." Thomas smiled and took his shot.

"You two are going to end up so drunk!" Nikki said, their voices were loud and they had already had a few drinks before. "You'd better not throw up in my car on the way home."

"Oh I'd never." They both declared at the same time.

"Truth or dare Jack?" Thomas asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to buy a pint and down it in one breath."

"Easy! Easy!" Jack laughed.

"I'll go buy it, they won't serve you, you're too drunk," Nikki sighed.

She came back and gave it to Jack, who downed it immediately.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. Downing his shot. "Truth or dare Thomas?"

"Truth."

"How long is it since you went on a date?"

"About eighteen months." Thomas confessed.

"Eighteen months!" Jack exclaimed, "too long. Much too long."

"I haven't had time, I started at the Lyell and my divorce finally came through." Thomas defended himself.

"Fine fine! Drink up my boy." Jack smiled.

"Truth or dare?" Thomas asked after taking his shot.

"Truth."

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

Jack glanced at Nikki before answering.

"Married with kids. Hopefully with a better paying job."

"Sounds idyllic." Thomas asked.

"Truth or dare?" Jack asked after he downed his shot.

"Dare."

"I dare you to come out with me tomorrow so that I can find you a girlfriend." Jack said.

"Ok," Thomas replied.

The evening ended shortly after Jack and Thomas had finished their game of truth or dare because both the boys were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Nikki dropped Thomas and Clarissa home before taking Jack back to hers.

When they arrived Jack felt sick and so Nikki directed him to the bathroom before leaving him to go and get some sleep herself, not knowing whether she would be called out later that night or early the next morning.

Please let me know your thoughts and opinions, they mean a lot.


	4. A trip to the Theatre

Sorry for the long wait, been busy revising for exams! All done now so will update more frequently! Please R&amp;R really love getting them! Hope you enjoy!

4.

The next day Nikki woke up to find Jack asleep next to her in her bed, his back was facing her. She smiled. Ran a finger up from the base of his spine to his neck. He stirred and groaned waking up.

"Morning." Nikki whispered.

"Morning gorgeous!" Jack replied, turning to face her.

"How's your head?" Nikki asked.

"Sore,"

"What time did you come to bed?"

"About two I think." Jack groaned.

"Well it's eight now so time to get up. I'm going for a shower." Nikki said.

"Can I join you?" Jack smiled.

"If you want..." Nikki replied getting out of bed and walking slowly to the bathroom.

Jack quickly managed to shake his headache off and join her, picking her up on the way, carrying her to the shower.

Nikki dropped Jack to his that afternoon. He needed some new clothes, and Thomas was coming to his latter so that Jack could go out with him to a bar to get him a girlfriend.

Nikki had arranged for Clarissa to come over and have a girls night.

Clarissa arrived at Nikki's at 8:30 pm. Nikki had got wine in and they ordered a take away. The two settled down and watched a film together.

"Clarissa," Nikki asked.

"Yes,"

"How did you and Jack meet? I mean you turned up that day and it was clear that you knew each other well but I've never been sure if you were just work colleagues or had been friends before." Nikki asked.

"When Jack was younger I lived up his street. I babysat him as a kid and we were very close. I took him to work with me occasionally and he got a passion for forensics. He went to university and I gave him his first job when he finished. We've worked together most of the time since. The place I was at before the Lyell centre was closing, Jack had left a few months before and gone freelance so when he found you in need of a few forensic scientists then he called me and here we are." Clarissa explained.

"Oh that's so sweet." Nikki said.

"He's a great friend."

"How do you think the boys are getting on?" Nikki asked.

"I'm sure Jack has found Thomas a girl."

"Mm... I must say I was a bit nervous about him going out to a bar." Nikki admitted.

"Jealous are we Nikki?" Clarissa laughed.

"No! Don't be silly!" Nikki brushed off.

"Come on Nikki! It's so obvious!"

"Alright maybe a bit!" Nikki confessed.

At the bar Thomas and Jack had been unsuccessful so far in finding someone for Thomas. They had ordered many drinks and had gotten very drunk. It was 11 by the time that Thomas decided to call it a day.

"Look mate, it's late. Nothing's going to happen, not tonight anyway, let's go."

"Come on, don't loose hope. Let's try again soon, yeah?" Jack replied.

"Sure, some other time!"

"I'll call a cab."

Jack went back to his house and Thomas went to his. Clarissa stayed I the spare room at Nikki's as it was late.

The following day Clarissa left early in the morning to go and visit a friend. Thomas spent the day with his daughter at the zoo. Nikki and Jack met at the cafe they had gone to the previous week for breakfast.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" Jack asked when he saw Nikki.

"Hey, I'm good thanks, how are you?" Nikki replied, the two of them sharing a kiss.

"I'm great! Better for seeing you!" Jack answered.

"How did it go last night? Was it successful?"

"Um... No. No luck there."

"How's Thomas?"

"Oh he's fine. He's with Rosie, at the zoo. We're going to go out again another time."

"Ok, what should we order?" Nikki asked.

The pair spent the day together. They went to the museums and Jack had booked tickets for them to see 'war horse' that evening, unbeknownst to Nikki.

"Lets go get some dinner." Jack suggested, trying to pursued her to catch the tube to where the theatre was.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Nikki asked.

"I have somewhere in mind."

"I'm intrigued, lead the way."

They got to the restaurant opposite the theatre.

"This looks amazing Jack!" Nikki smiled. "We should book tickets to that show sometime, I've heard it's good. I loved the film."

Jack just smiled.

They had a lovely meal and a couple of glasses of wine.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, this day has been perfect. Thank you." Nikki said giving him a loving kiss.

"The night is still young, I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What?" Nikki asked, once again intrigued by his secret.

"I just happen to have two tickets for war horse in my bag, would you be so kind to accompany me to the theatre?" Jack asked.

Nikki just stood there, her mouth open wide.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked.

"A thousand yes's!" Nikki said, throwing her arms around Jack's neck and kissing him passionately.

"I haven't been to the theatre is so long." Nikki squealed as Jack took hold of her hand and they crossed the street.

The pair had an incredible time, the show was fantastic. Nikki came out buzzing and telling Jack all about it as if forgetting he had been there. They got a cab back to Nikki's apartment and slept soundly exhausted from the day's events.

The next morning Jack and Nikki woke up to the sound of Nikki's alarm going off, it was half seven and a Monday.

They shared a shower and quickly grabbed a bite to eat and a coffee from the Starbucks near the Lyell centre.

When they entered together Clarissa and Thomas immediately called Nikki and Jack into their respective offices.

Nikki gave Jack a quick kiss before dumping her bags and going to see Thomas and Jack headed off to see Clarissa.

It wasn't going to be a quiet day it seemed...

thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R!


	5. 5 years time?

Chapter 5! I uploaded this yesterday but there was a problem with the format I think so here we go again! Sorry this is quite short, next chapter will be longer! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review so I know you are enjoying it and it is worth continuing!

5.

The case had lasted two weeks, every four days a new victim had turned up with not one clue as two the murderer. It had been a long case and the team had not had a single day off. The police had been there constantly too which had only added to the pressure felt by the sleep and rest deprived team. The only upside was catching the killer and the fact that Thomas and the lead police case officer Kate seemed to get on extremely well, so well in fact that one evening Nikki had noticed them leaving together!

The case had finally finished and the team at the Lyell had all headed off, Nikki and Jack to his Clarissa to hers and Thomas to Kate's.

Jack and Nikki spent the following day in bed, Thomas had shut the centre down for the weekend so the team could all rest, all cases were being diverted.

The pair ordered in food and watched movies all day, enjoying each other's company.

"I love you Nikki," Jack came out with on Saturday afternoon.

Nikki smiled, he was the first to say it.

"I love you too!" She replied kissing him.

The pair just smiled at each other. Jack pulled Nikki on top of him, and sat up to meet her lips.

Later in the day, Nikki had ordered pizza and Jack had chosen a James Bond film to watch.

Before the pizza arrived, Jack and Nikki were sat on the sofa in Jack's apartment, Jack with a beer and Nikki with a glass of white wine.

"What do you think the future holds?" Nikki asked Jack.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean for us? Where do you see us, say in 5 years?"

"I'd say married with kids." Jack replied casually.

"Jack! I'm serious." Nikki exclaimed, think he was joking.

"So am I Nik! I love you so much, we haven't been together long but I 5 years I want to be married to you with at least one child and another in the way." Jack sat up, looking into her eyes so she would know he was being utterly serious.

"Really!? You want to do that with me?" Nikki was shocked, she couldn't believe Jack would want to settle down with her.

"Yes, isn't that what you want?" Jack answered, confused about Nikki's feelings, he thought that's what she wanted too, now he was unsure.

"Yes, so much!"

"Good, cause one day I will ask you to marry me and I will hope you say yes!" Jack smiled, his confusion all gone.

Nikki smiled to herself, snuggling down into his chest as he pressed play.

Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!


	6. Nikki and Clarissa Truth or Dare?

**Here another chapter, starting to update more frequently now that I'm not at ****school**** and have finished my exams. Hope you like this chapter. Update soon. Please leave a review to let me know if you want more!**

**Chapter 6**

By the time the next week was over Thomas and Kate had been out a few more times and Jack seemed to think it was going well between them.

Nikki had spent her week working a new case with Clarissa, they had had a really good time together and were going to head to the pub on the Friday whilst Jack was out with his friends.

"So Nikki, how's it going with Jack?" Clarissa asked once the pair were in the pub that Friday.

"It's going really great actually Clarissa, he kinda said he wanted to marry me last week!" Nikki told her friend.

"That's great! What did you say?"

"Nothing, it wasn't like he actually asked me, he just said he would do one day,"

"One day soon?"

"He didn't say."

"Well, I've never seen Jack so happy and in love, I mean in all the time I've known him Jack has had girlfriends, there was even one i thought he would marry at one point in time but when he broke up with her he wasn't even upset so I was totally wrong, but my point is that Jack loves you Nikki, it's so clear that he does, he'd be a fool not to marry you." Clarissa explained.

"Thanks," Nikki smiled.

A few hours later both Nikki and Clarissa had had a few glasses of wine and had decided to engage in the tradition the had seemed to have occurred recently of a game of truth or dare with shots.

It was Nikki who went first.

"Dare." She told Clarissa.

"I dare you to...

The night continued until late. Both Nikki and Clarissa were very drunk by the time they had decided to head off home, Nikki walked beside Clarissa leaning on her chair as she weaved form side to side down the pavement.

"Taxi!" Nikki shouted whenever one drove past.

Finally after 20 minutes of walking in the opposite direction a taxi stopped for them, helping get Clarissa's chair into the back and taking them back to their homes.

Jack was already asleep when Nikki arrived back to her flat. He was there more often than not Nikki thought as she watched him sleep. She made a mental note to ask him to move in with her in the morning, but for now it was time to sleep. Clumsily she got undressed and clambered into bed with him,he's tired but didn't wake up. Feeling like she needed to make use of Jack's slumber she found a marker pen in the draw beside her bed and drew pictures all over his face. Laughing she pulled the covers tight and fell asleep.

The next morning Jack woke up before Nikki and stayed in bed next to her with her arm draped over his chest. Nikki woke a few minutes later and immediately burst out laughing, remembering her antics the night before.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked her, really not understanding why she was laughing.

"Your face!" Nikki relied.

"What's wrong with my face, it's fantastic!" Jack asked, still unsure why she was laughing. He ran his hands over his face and looked at them, he had black smudges all over them, he looked to his pillow and found more marks. " Nikki, what did you do?" He smiled.

"Nothing." Nikki replied, trying to keep a straight face, it want working and she was laughing again.

"Nikki!" Jack exclaimed standing up and looking in the mirror that was above the fire place.

"What! I was very drunk and you looked so beautiful in your sleep I thought I would decorate you!" She laughed.

"Right I'm going for a shower," Jack said "you're coming too, you did this, you can get rid of it!" He smiled, picking her up off the bed in one swift movement.

Nikki laughed and kissed him as he carried her into her bathroom.

Once the pair were in the shower together, silent but just enjoying each other's company. Nikki was washing all the ink off Jack's face, she remembered what she had mentally made a note of the previous night.

"Move in." She spoke, breaking the silence.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked, not believing he had heard right.

"Yes, unless you don't want to then we can just ignore the fact I asked and go back to living separately in our own homes and only see each other at work where it will be awkward because I asked-" Nikki's rambles were cut short by Jack's lips crashing against hers.

"Of course I will!" He replied after he broke away.

"Really? Because you don't have to I mean I'd like you to but it's not like you have-" Nikki was once again stopped short of finishing by the presence of jacks lips against her own pressing her back against the wall of the shower. She could feel Jack against her. Smiling she kissed him back.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon! Please leave a review and let me know its worth continuing this!**


	7. A very important Truth or Dare?

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Wanted to get it right! Update Asap! Thank you so much for all the reviews left! Hope you enjoy! Major event in this chapter!

7.

It was a month later and both Jack and Nikki were at work. Nikki was doing an autopsy and Jack was in the lab analysing a vial of blood, Thomas was helping Nikki and Clarissa had the day off to visit a friend, but she was meeting them all in the pub for a drink later.

The three didn't finish until late and by the time they were packed up and ready to go it was 10pm.

Unbeknownst to Nikki Jack had a surprise set up for Nikki that night, a very special game of truth or dare...

"Clarissa is waiting for us, let's get going." Nikki said to Jack and Thomas as they made their way out of the Lyell centre.

"Fantastic, Thomas is driving!" Jack said wrapping his arm around her, it was a cold night and he was nervous, yet excited.

"Why, I'm on call, I should drive." Nikki asked.

"No I switched it, I thought I told you?" Thomas said, in reality Jack was the one who had asked Thomas to switch with Nikki so they could celebrate.

"Oh, when am I on then?" She asked, Thomas never forgot anything.

"Next weekend, sorry Nikki, I thought I asked you already. Kate is meeting my daughter." Thomas explained.

"That's fine! So this thing with Kate is getting serious now then?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I do really like her." Thomas blushed.

"Aw look at that!" Jack teased, "he's gone all red!"

"Oi! I'm still your boss remember!" Thomas replied.

The three laughed as they moved out of the car park.

An hour later and they were in the pub sitting in their usual spot with Clarissa. They were just four friends out having a good time. It was jacks turn to buy the drinks and he came back with two shots alongside their normal order of drinks, two white wines, a beer and a lime and soda for Thomas as he was on call.

"What's the shots for?' Nikki asked.

"They're for you." He replied.

"What! I didn't want them!" She laughed.

"I know." Jack said sitting down next to her.

"Then why did you get them?"

"We are going to play a game of truth or dare. Well I'm going to ask you one dare and one truth, you and I drink one each after Uthe final one."

"Ok..." Nikki said, confused about what was going on. She looked over to Clarissa and Thomas who were both smiling.

"Nikki, truth or dare?" Jack asked, her attention returning to him.

"Dare." She said confidently.

"Nikki, I dare you to stand up." Jack said.

Nikki stood up, very confused now.

"Truth.." She said hesitantly.

Jack got up, off his seat and kneeled down on one knee in front of Nikki. He took a box from his jacket pocket and said, "Nikki Alexander, I love you will all my heart. Will you do me the go or of marrying me?"

Nikki stood still in shock. She had always imagined this scenario, the moment she agreed to marry someone and she had never thought this would be it, a game of truth or dare. It was perfect.

"Yes! Yes Jack I will!" She smiled, tears streaming down her face as he stood up and kissed her.

The whole pub was cheering and clapping them. Thomas and Clarissa were smiling happily. Jack handed Nikki a shot and took one for himself. They both downed them before kissing each other once again. Jack pulled the box up and opened it, inside sat a gold ring with a diamond at the centre and an emerald either side.

"I hope you like it, it was my grandmothers." Jack said, slipping the ring on her finger, it fitted perfectly.

"It's perfect Jack, perfect." Nikki whispered into his ear kissing him once again.


	8. Truth or Dare Wedding Vows

**Hope you enjoy this chapter a big event is happening! Please let me know if you enjoyed it and leave a review! **

**Chapter 8**

It was finally the day of Jack and Nikki's wedding. A year had passed since he had proposed and the pair were happier than ever.

The pair had moved into a house together after they sold their separate flats. It had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen diner living area and a garden. Jack had persuaded Nikki to allow them to have a dog so now they had a chocolate lab called Bean as a new addition to their family.

Clarissa was Nikki's head bridesmaid along with her best friend from out of work, Thomas's girlfriend Kate (who he was now living with) and Thomas's daughter Rosie. Thomas was giving her away. Being an orphan he was the closest thing to a father she had now Leo had passed. She had an uncle and an aunt coming over from South Africa but that was all the family she had. Jack had more family than Nikki by a lot. He had both his parents still, 2 sisters and a brother, uncles, aunts, cousins, nieces, nephews. They had invited all their friends along too.

They had had their hen and stag nights. Jack's brother had organised his and the group had gone off for a weekend on a drinking and club crawl around London. Nikki's hen had been organised by Clarissa who had set up a spa weekend in the country. Both had enjoyed them and were even more excited for the day they tied the knot.

Nikki was dressed in her dress, a white simple strapless dress with lace details and a tight fit. Clarissa was wearing her bridesmaid dress along with Nikki's friend, Kate and Rosie. Thomas was waiting to walk her down the aisle and Jacks brother stood next to him at the alter, dressed smartly in his suit, in front of all their friends and family.

The music started, the song 'The power of Love' by Gabrielle Aplin played out over the gathered guests. Nikki and Thomas linked arms and began the walk down the aisle. Shortly followed by Clarissa, then Nikki's friend and Kate and finally Rosie.

Nikki looked to Jack who was stood looking at her in admiration and love. She smiled at him and he returned it.

By the time she reached the alter and Thomas handed her hand to Jack, Nikki was nervous but she had never felt so happy.

Jack looked at his fiancé soon to be wife and felt the happiest man alive.

Jack and Nikki had previously agreed to write their vows in the form of truths and dares. They were going to alternate between them.

"I dare you to have me forever" Jack started

"I dare you to never let me go" Nikki responded

"I dare you to care for me when I'm sick"

"I dare you to care for me when I'm not sick"

"I dare you to have me when I'm poor or when I'm rich "

"I dare you to have me when I'm poor or rich"

"I dare you to have me at my best and worst"

"I dare you to have me at my worst and best"

"I dare you to never stop loving me"

"I dare you to never leave me"

"I dare you be my wife"

"I dare you to be my husband"

"I dare you to stay with me 'till death do us part"

"I dare you to stay with me 'till death do us part"

Neither could be happier. They were married to the love of their life and this was the best day of their life.

Their reception was at a barn just round the corner to the church they had married at just outside London. It had gone really well and at midnight the car had come to pick them up for the airport to go to their honeymoon to Spain for 2 weeks.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; Nikki and Jack are married! Please leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it! **


End file.
